gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSK-008R Modified Rick-Dijeh
The MSK-008R Modified Rick-Dijeh is a mobile suit from Mobile Suit Moon Gundam. Design & Development Following its battle with the MRX-013-3 Psycho Gundam Mk-IV G-Doors, the MSK-008R Rick Dijeh was remodeled and the damage it sustained was repaired. The original parts could not be repaired due to lack of budget and the armor parts and drive system were derived from the RGM-88X Jeddah. The machine's color scheme was changed to black and gray, further increasing its "Gundam-like" appearance Ippei Gyoubu "Moon Gundam Mechanical Works Vol. 14" "Gundam Ace" July 2019 issue, KADOKAWA, pp. 32-33. . By replacing the destroyed shield equipped shoulder armors with the Jeddah's non-shield equipped shoulder armor, the hit rate was increased by 20 percent but the arms' reaction rate improved by nearly 15 percent. Additionally, various on-site renovations were underway before being deployed to the Ra-Zeime. It was equipped with a shield from the RGM-86R GM III to compensate for the reduced ballistic protection. Amuro was familiar with the equipment during his time piloting the RX-78-2 Gundam and it allowed him to use combat actions which he specialized in, such as throwing the shield at the enemy. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Modified Rick Dijeh has a pair of vulcans guns on its head. These head-mounted shell firing weapons have high rate of fire, but little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits. However, they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for many mobile suits, the beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. The Modified Rick Dijeh carries two beam sabers. ;*BR-M-87 Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits is the beam rifle, and the particle beam it fires can penetrate mist armor not treated with specific counter-measures. The Modified Rick Dijeh carried the same Beam Rifle as the Rick Dijeh, with a power rating of 2.8 MW and powered by a replaceable e-pac. It has a retractable hook on top of the barrel for mounting onto the suit's backpack when not in use. ;*FADEGEL RGM-M-Sh-003 Shield :A basic defense armament for many Federation mobile suits. The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. It is also treated with an anti-beam coating to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. ;*Hyper Mega Launcher :The same weapon used by the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam which is the most powerful class of beam weapon used by mobile suits. The Hyper Mega Launcher is a large mega particle cannon with firepower exceeding that of a warship's guns, which draws its power from a built-in thermonuclear reactor. ;*Clay Bazooka :Like the Rick Dijeh, the Modified Rick Dijeh can use the Clay Bazooka. Originally designed to fire adhesive rounds which immobilize enemy machines rather than destroying them outright, the Clay Bazooka could also fire other types of ammunition, including conventional explosive round as well as pellet shot round. Equipment ;*Binder :Inherited from the Rick Dijeh, the pair of back-mounted binders are a combination of vernier thrusters with propellant tanks. They can function as stabilizers and are capable of Active Mass Balance Auto-Control (AMBAC) like the suit's limbs. Operational History Lineart Moon Gundam Mechanical works vol.16 A.jpg Moon Gundam Mechanical works vol.16 B.jpg Trivia References External Links